Le Parfum
by Hanahi-chan
Summary: Je suis Kiba Inuzuka, du clan Inuzuka qui excèle dans le domaine de l'odora. Pourtant, si j'avais su qu'une odeure allait m'obséder autant... J'aurai préféré cartonner dans autre chose... Car pour la 1ère fois, je suis tombé amoureux!


**Un nouveau one-shot qui j'espère vous plaira! **

Je ne vous dit pas le couple, ce serait rompre tout le mystère de cette chasse au parfum! xD

Bref, en espérant que la lecture sera bonne (comme la pêche! x___X)!

Bisous et Bonne lecture! ;D

**

* * *

**

**Le parfum**

_Mon nom est Kiba Inuzuka, je suis du clan Inuzuka qui excelle dans le domaine de l'odora. C'est un atout certes, et j'avoue que je maîtrise assez bien le dépistage… Mais si j'avais su qu'une seule odeur allait m'obséder autant… J'aurai préféré exceller dans un autre domaine… Tiens ! Les filles par exemple ! Car il m'a suffit de sentir une fois ce parfum, pour que je me lance à la poursuite de son possesseur… Je crois que pour la première fois de ma vie… Je suis tombé amoureux._

C'était un jour comme les autres… enfin je crois… oh, et puis je sais plus. Je réfléchis tranquillement dans mon lit, les yeux fermés, feignant de dormir encore, pour ne pas me faire gueuler dessus par ma mère ou ma sœur. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire aujourd'hui ? J'avoue que j'en sais rien… comme d'hab' quoi. Je vais passer, une fois de plus, cette interminable journée à glander.

Je soupire… Marre de cette rengaine qui gâche mes journées. Tiens ! Akamaru se réveil, je sens son odeur qui approche. Il y a aussi la libraire qui ouvre son magasin, plus loin au coin de la rue, je sens l'odeur des vieux livres d'ici. Hm ! Je souris, car Naruto viens d'ouvrir sa fenêtre, je sens l'odeur des ramens alors qu'il est à au moins 1km de chez moi… d'ailleurs il n'est pas seul… une fille. Je ne connais que trop bien l'odeur qui l'accompagne en faite… Argh ! Si je le croise celui là, il va avoir de mes nouvelles ! A croire qu'il y a que lui, le plus grand abruti de la terre qui réussisse à se trouver une fille… Mais bon, même si mon esprit n'est pas plus ouvert que le sien… comment est-ce qu'il arrive à se trouver des nanas lui ? Pas n'importe lesquelles en plus ! Ça m'énerve ! Mais bon, comme l'avait dit Shino… « Ça devait se finir comme ça. »… Ouais ! Tu parles ! C'est pas que je sois jaloux… je suis simplement très protecteur lorsqu'il s'agit de ma coéquipière et meilleure amie ! Voilà ! Pfff… Voilà que je me mets à « espionner », si on peut appeler ça comme ça, mes amis… Faut vraiment que je me trouve une fille.

Nouveau soupire. Quand est-ce que je vais décider à me lever ?... Mystère… Peut-être lorsque je ne sentirais plus l'odeur de ma mère dans le salon. Je ne veux pas la croiser ce matin car je vais avoir droit à des remontrances pour le moins étranges et de tout ce qu'il y a de plus chiantes ! Pourquoi ? Car elle estime qu'à 20 ans je devrai quitter la maison pour vivre avec une fille et par la suite… lui donner des petits enfants ! Je suis un ninja, les gosses qui braillent à longueur de journées, ça me passe au dessus de la tête. J'avoue que je ne suis pas d'une grande aide pour ma mère. Je suis tout aussi feignant que Shikamaru… mais elle me dira, ma mère, que LUI au moins, il a une petite amie… Si on peut appeler ça « petite amie », car ils s'engueulent sans arrêts ses deux là, et le pire, c'est qu'ils aiment ça !

C'est bon ! Elle a qu'à le crier sur tous les toits aussi que son fils de 20 ans est un célibataire attardé et qui finira certainement sa vie dans un chenil avec la seule compagnie qu'il n'est jamais eu… c'est-à-dire son chien Akamaru. J'avoue que ce n'est pas ce que je prévois mais bon, quand je vois les défaites amoureuses que j'enchaîne, y a de quoi baisser les bras. Les filles sont trop compliquées.

Je sens quelque chose d'humide me lécher le visage… J'éclate de rire en poussant mon compagnon de toujours.

-Akamaru arrête ça ! J'ai pris une douche hier soir !

Mon chien me regarde, je sais pas si les chiens peuvent sourire, mais moi je sais quand il est heureux. Et là, il est amusé de me voir galérer à trouver un truc pour m'essuyer le visage qui est noyer sous une tonne de bave. Ah ! J'vous jure celui là ! J'ai plus qu'à me lever pour prendre une douche. J'ai grave la flemme… et Akamaru le voit bien, car il commence à tirer sur mes draps.

-C'est bon ! C'est bon, je me lève !

Je me lève donc, flegmatiquement et automatiquement. Akamaru me pousse du museau pour que j'accélère le mouvement. A quoi bon se presser, on a pas de missions aujourd'hui… depuis quelques années c'est calme en faite. Les raisons ? L'Akatsuki n'est plus et le village s'est essentiellement concentré sur sa reconstruction, terminée entièrement depuis 2 mois. On peut dire que ce sont des vacances prolongées… je sais pas pourquoi, mais le pire qu'il risquerait d'arriver c'est que Tsunade, encore Hokage, plus pour longtemps, décide de créer une nouvelle génération de ninja... Je vous passe les détails, car ce serait évidemment bibi et sa promotion qui devrait s'occuper de procréer… Manquerait plus que ça… Comme si ma mère ne me casser pas assez les oreilles là-dessus. Je re-re-soupire.

Tout d'un coup, alors que j'allais entrer dans la salle de bain, je sens une odeur. Une odeur particulière. Mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce que ça sent bon ! Je me précipite à la fenêtre de ma chambre, l'ouvre et me dépêche de dégager ces stupides volets ! Je vois enfin la rue. Cette odeur n'est pas loin, mais je ne vois rien. C'est la première fois… que je sens une telle odeur. Elle a enveloppé mon corps tout entier, mon cœur bat à 100 à l'heure. Qu'est-ce que ça sent ? Impossible à définir. Elle s'éloigne ! Ce qui est sur, c'est que l'odeur appartient à quelqu'un, une personne faite de chair et d'os. Je veux savoir à qui elle appartient ! C'est la première fois que je ne n'arrive pas à définir une odeur. Incroyable ! Il faut que je trouve ce que c'est… et surtout à qui elle appartient !

C'est bon ! J'ai trouvé une motivation aujourd'hui ! Je parts à la recherche de cette personne… euh ! Je veux dire de cette odeur ! Je vais décrypter les différents composants de ce parfum si envoûtant ! Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, j'accélère le mouvement. Akamaru me regarde étonné de me voir si affolé. Je rentre en fracas dans la salle de bain, et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, je suis sous la douche.

Quelques minutes après, une fois lavé, brossé et habillé, je descends en bas prendre un petit déjeuner. Tant pis si ma mère est là, pas le temps de me prendre la tête. Merde ! Pas de chance elle est là !

-Eléphant humain ! Ne t'ai-je donc jamais dit de ne pas dévaler les escaliers comme une brute !? Me cris ma mère.

-Pardon man' ! J'ai pas le temps de m'engueuler amoureusement avec toi ce matin ! J'ai pleins de trucs important à faire !

Je mange mes céréales en trois coups de cuillères, ma mère ne m'a même pas répliqué quoi que se soit… Je crois que c'est la première fois depuis des mois qu'elle me voit m'activer ainsi. Je la comprends.

Une fois le tout débarrassé, je prend mon blouson en cuir noir et me précipite dehors. Je commence à partir et remarque qu'il me manque une chose… très importante…

-Et merde !!! Akamaru !

Je fais demi-tour. A peine arrivé devant chez moi, Akamaru sort l'air pataud. Ma mère me cris une fois de plus dessus, en me disant que ce n'est pas à elle de nourrir mon chien ! Mon pauvre Akamaru, je suis un maître indigne de toi !

-Excuse moi Akamaru !!! Il faut absolument qu'on se dépêche ! Sinon on va la perdre !

Akamaru me répond d'un aboiement joyeux et comprend immédiatement de quoi je parle. L'aurait-il sentit lui aussi ? Bref, nous partons en courant de chez moi, j'entends encore ma mère me crier de ne pas rentrer trop tard avant de tourner dans une autre rue. Cette fois je m'arrête… Je renifle l'air… Cherchant encore la moindre trace de son passage… Je renifle… renifle… Je l'ai ! Je fais signe à Akamaru de me suivre, ce qu'il fait. Plus on s'approche et plus je la sens… Cette odeur… c'est celle…

Du marchand d'épices ??? Non ! C'est impossible ! Je renifle… pourtant je la sens… elle est tout près… Je m'approche du stand… Je l'ai trouvé ! C'est un parfum très sucrée… on en mangerait ! Je regarde ce que c'est… de la vanille. Mais oui ! C'était ça ! Ce parfum tendrement sucré et appétissant, c'était de la vanille ! Je prend une branche de vanille et la renifle… peut-être arriverai-je à trouvé son possesseur avec ça… J'ai l'impression d'être transporté dans un autre monde… ça sent agréablement la chaleur d'été avec le soleil et le sable chaud, comme à Suna. Avant, je n'appréciais pas vraiment la vanille… que voulez vous, je ne suis pas trop pâtisseries, je préfère la viande. Mais je suis surpris d'être si mis en appétit par ce simple épice. Je le repose… Je respire l'air d'un souffle brute et fort. Ce n'est pas encore ça. Il y a encore d'autres ingrédients dans ce parfum. Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai à tous les retrouver, car un parfum contient bien des secrets, mais il faut que je sache. Akamaru me tire de me pensées.

Il me dit qu'il a sentit quelque chose, qu'il croit avoir trouvé un autre composant de cette magnifique odeur. Nous reprenons notre course… Nous étions tellement dedans que je ne prêtais pas attention aux passants…

BAM !

Et hop ! Un passant renversé, un ! Je me frotte la tête, Akamaru m'aide à me relever, et j'ouvre les yeux pour m'excuser…

-Putain, Kiba t'abuse ! Me gueule une tête blonde en pétard.

-C'est bon Naruto ! Calme ta joie ! Me donne pas déjà mal de crâne ce matin ! J'ai besoin de toute ma concentration !

-Pour quoi faire ? Me questionne Naruto.

-Ça te regarde ?! Grognais-je. J'ai pas que ça à faire moi !… En faite si !... Espèce d'abruti !!! Depuis quand Hinata dors chez toi ????????!!!!!!!!

Il me regarde avec ses yeux ébahis, et il devient tout rouge, aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

-Euh… C'est… que… C'est… en faite… euh… Balbutie-t-il, rouge de malaise. Mais ! Et comment tu sais ça toi ?!

-Je suis pas un Inuzuka pour rien baka ! Je sens ton odeur et celle d'Hinata à au moins 5 km à la ronde ! Comment ne pas reconnaître la tienne qui sent les ramens périmés et la transpiration !? Et devine ce que j'ai senti d'inhabituel lorsque t'a ouvert ta fenêtre comme tu fais tous les matins ?! Hein !?

-Ah ! Espèce de pervers ! Tu nous espionnes !

-N'importe quoi ! Ton odeur est tellement forte et ta chambre pue tellement que dès que t'ouvre ta fenêtre on reconnaît que c'est toi ! En plus je n'espionne pas ! Je n'ai rien vu je te signale ! Je sens ! Ce n'est pas la même chose !

-Euh… Ouais c'est ça !? Toute façon ma vie en couple avec Hinata ne te regarde pas ! Na ! Me renvoie Naruto.

-En couple ? Putain depuis le temps ! T'as enfin répondu à sa déclaration ! T'as de la chance qu'elle était accro à toi, sinon, elle serait partie voir ailleurs ! T'es vraiment 2 de tens', s'en est désespérant ! Soupirai-je.

Akamaru m'aboie dessus, pour me dire qu'il faut y aller.

-Je laisse passer pour cette fois, mais je te préviens, si tu lui brises le cœur… tu peux être sur que je te ferai avaler l'urine d'Akamaru et que je te pendrai par le slip sur un lampadaire !

Naruto avala sa salive et répliqua :

-C'est ça ! Ne doute pas de mon amour pour Hinata sale clébard !

Pas le temps de lui faire mordre la poussière, je me casse rapidos. Akamaru est en tête, je commence moi aussi à capter l'odeur. Je renifle de nouveau l'air tendre du matin. Oui ! Je l'ai! Nous arrivons finalement devant un marché… un immense marché… Génial ! Comment faire pour retrouver une petite odeur parmi des milliers d'autres ! Oh et puis merde ! Tiens ! Je la sens… ce même parfum que j'ai senti ce matin ! Il est là ! Dans cette foule ! Il faut absolument que je me concentre… Vas-y Kiba… tu peux le faire. Je rentre dans ce bain de foule, Akamaru toujours à mes côtés. Argh ! Je n'y arrive pas ! Il y a trop d'odeurs ! En même temps c'est de ma faute ! Je ne me suis pas assez entraîné ces derniers temps ! Je renifle de nouveau… parmi toutes ces senteurs… j'arrive à en détacher une… Ce n'est pas le parfum de celle que je recherche, mais une fois de plus, c'est une de ces odeurs qui le compose. Je me concentre encore plus… encore… et encore… A droite, 500 m plus loin !

Je me précipite à travers la foule… Grrr ! C'est impossible de sortir d'ici, y a trop de monde ! J'y arriverai jamais ! Soudain, Akamaru me fais signe de monter sur son dos. Ce que je fais, c'est vrai, j'étais complètement absorbé par cette odeur que j'en ai oublié Akamaru. Je monte, et dans un aboiement il saute d'un bon au dessus de la foule pour arriver sur un toit de maison. C'est carrément plus tranquille là haut ! Je donne la direction à Akamaru, et il la suit. Nous arrivons près d'un stand de fruits et de légumes, je descends du toit, tandis qu'Akamaru préfère éviter la foule. Je renifle encore… les carottes, les pommes, les ananas, le gingembre, les pommes de terre, les bananes… non, ce n'est rien de tout ça… pourtant je suis sur qu'elle est ici ! Je sens alors les tomates et croise une main et une odeur qui ne m'est pas inconnue. Je relève la tête et vois Sakura qui me sourit, et ce n'est vraiment pas une surprise de la voir prendre des tomates, accompagnée de Sasuke.

-Salut Kiba ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Me demande-t-elle.

Sasuke me fait un signe de la main, toujours insociable celui-là… quoique Sakura l'ait bien changé !

-Je cherche une odeur. Lui répondis-je.

-Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ? Me demande Sasuke. Tu n'as pas l'air con à chercher le nez là-dedans.

-Une obsession, je déteste ne pas savoir ce que c'est ! J'ai senti un parfum ce matin, et depuis, je n'arrive pas à me l'enlever de la tête ! Je veux retrouver la personne qui possède cette odeur !

-Je vois. Me dit Sakura avec un de ces beaux sourires habituels. Et, qu'est-ce qu'il y a comme odeur dedans ?

-Ben… J'ai déjà trouvé un composant… c'est la vanille. Mais c'est super difficile car il y a vraiment plusieurs odeurs qui se mélangent… !!! Je l'ai ! M'écriais-je tout content.

Je tire sur une branche de myrtille et la sors du tas. Je la prends d'une main pour la sentir. C'est ça, je suis si content de l'avoir retrouvé, j'en étais sur ! Cette senteur ce mélange si bien avec la vanille qu'il était difficile de deviner. La myrtille… c'est si frais et si doux… aussi sucrée que la vanille. Je prend une des petites billes pour en manger… elle fond presque dans ma bouche. Décidemment, je commence à aimer le sucrer !

-De la myrtille ? Constate Sakura.

-Oui ! Affirmai-je.

-Tu n'es pas rendu au bout de tes peines. Me dit Sasuke. Un parfum contient une multitude d'aromes, je crois que tu auras beaucoup de mal à retrouver toutes celles-ci, ça va te prendre une éternité !

-Sasuke ! Il n'a pas besoin de ton pessimisme débordant ! Grogna Sakura. C'est sur, toi tu es incapable de deviner quel parfum je met ! Au moins, Kiba lui, il est attentionné. Il n'a pas besoin des conseils d'une armoire à glace mobile !

-Tant pis, ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra, mais je veux savoir à qui appartient ce parfum ! Envoyais-je. De plus, Sakura, moi je dis que tu sens la cerise non ?

-C'est ça ! Me dis Sakura avec surprise.

-Pf ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour savoir où tu es… Dit Sasuke. Je ne supporte pas d'être loin de toi alors…

Sakura rougit, ils me font bien rire tout les deux. Je me rappelle la droite que Sakura lui avait envoyée lorsqu'elle l'avait vu aux côtés de l'Akatsuki… Vu la puissance du coup, ça ne m'étonne pas que ça lui ait remis les idées en place à celui là. Pour eux, une fois de plus Shino avait raison, je me rappelle, il me disait que les sentiments de Sakura envers Sasuke étaient réciproques… Je ne sais pas comment il fait celui là pour deviner les sentiments des gens, surtout pour Sasuke et lorsque nous n'avions que 12 ans ! Il m'étonnera toujours Shino.

Sakura et Sasuke semblent étonnés de mon comportement pour le moins motivé… En même temps ces derniers temps je les passais au parc à roupiller dans l'herbe.

-Je peux t'aider si tu veux. Reprend Sakura en payant le marchant pour les tomates. Qu'est-ce que tu arrives à distinguer d'autres comme odeurs, quelque chose d'assez vaste.

-Et bien, je crois qu'il y a une odeur de fleurs… Dit-je. Mais il y en a plusieurs et je n'arrive pas à les différencier !

-Dans ce cas là, pourquoi ne demandes tu pas à Ino de t'aider ? Je te rappelle qu'elle a toujours vécu dans un magasin de fleur. Je suis sure qu'elle pourra t'aider, elle arrive à te donner le nom d'une fleur rien qu'en lui décrivant l'odeur ! Me dit Sakura.

C'est vrai ! Ino ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ! Je remercie Sakura et salut les amoureux avant de rejoindre Akamaru sur le toit pour repartir à la chasse. Ils vont vraiment bien ensemble ces deux là… Les couples de ma promotion se forment autour de moi… et moi, je reste là, seul… Il y a d'abord eu Shikamaru et Temari, après Neji et Tenten, puis Sakura et Sasuke… et maintenant Naruto et Hinata ! Je me demande bien ce que je vais devenir ! C'est pas que je n'essaye pas ! Loin de là ! Mais mes histoires d'amours sont bien trop souvent sans lendemain… elles viennent comme elles partent… Je souris ironiquement… ça me fait penser que mes amours sont comme des odeurs… elles sont éphémères. J'attends encore mon « âme sœur »… à quoi bon, je crois que si je n'ai toujours pas de copine, c'est que je vis encore dans les contes de fées que me racontaient maman… Et lorsque j'ai senti cette odeur ce matin, en me levant, je suis tombé amoureux de ce parfum… Je me suis dit que celle qui possédait ce parfum… car maintenant je suis sure que c'est une fille… devait être magnifique… C'est bizarre, cette impression… Si ce n'est pas elle mon « âme sœur », je promet de ne plus vivre dans mes stupides contes de fées… je sais c'est stupide, surtout pour un garçon… mais je m'imagine encore comme un prince ou un chevalier venant délivrer la princesse aux beaux cheveux blonds… Surtout lorsque je suis sur le dos d'Akamaru ! Mon fidèle destrier ! Cette fois je rigole. Akamaru me regarde d'un œil suspect. Enfin, revenons en à notre histoire de parfum. Je sens qu'on approche de chez Ino, je sens l'odeur des fleurs toute proche. Etrange, je sens une autre odeur… vraiment minime… mais avec l'odeur du pollen, je confonds.

Yop ! Nous y voilà ! J'espère qu'Ino pourra m'aider… D'ailleurs, Ino elle non plus n'a pas de petit copain… Pourtant elle est si jolie… Je lui aurais certainement demandé de sortir avec moi si j'étais sur de ne pas me prendre un râteau ! Ino est assez connue au village pour ça… elle envois pas mal de garçons sur les roses ! C'est le cas de le dire !... Je ne sais pas pourquoi… peut-être est-elle déjà amoureuse d'un mec ? L'abruti ! Il est même pas capable de s'en rendre compte ! Vive la lucidité ! Moi, si elle était amoureuse de moi, tu peux être sur que j'attendrai pas longtemps pour… euh… Bref. Je ne suis pas là pour parler de ça ! Je deviens réellement pervers ! J'espère que je ne cours pas après une illusion ! Mais maintenant, je peux l'avouer : Je suis amoureux de ce parfum.

J'entre dans la magasin, il est magnifiquement parsemé de fleurs en tout genre… ça sent super bon ! C'est la paradis ici ma parole ! J'y habiterai bien moi !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Kiba ? Me demande la voix douce d'une jeune femme au visage pourtant impassible.

-Euh… Je…

Pourquoi est-ce que je suis aussi gêné moi ?! Putain ! J'avoue qu'elle est plus belle de jours en jours… Ino…. Bon ! Reprend tes esprits mon gars ! T'es pas là pour lui baver dessus !

-Si c'est pour acheter des fleurs à une de tes nouvelles conquêtes, je te conseille de prendre des roses rouges, je viens de les recevoir ce matin ou alors des… Me dit-elle.

Elle est remontée ou c'est moi ? Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait moi ?

-C'est pas ça ! La coupais-je.

Elle me regarde de ces grands yeux bleus, surprise… je me noie dedans… Bam ! Reprend toi bon sang !

-Alors c'est pourquoi ?

-C'est Sakura qui m'a envoyé ici, elle a dit que tu pourrais certainement m'aider…

-Bien, et ? Demande-t-elle.

-Voilà, depuis ce matin je cours après un parfum… et il y a un dernier arome que je n'arrive pas à trouver, je suis sur à 110% que c'est une fleur… mais je n'y connais rien sur les fleurs… en plus, je crois qu'il n'y en à pas qu'une… alors je me suis dit que tu pourrais m'aider à trouver !

Ino resta silencieuse quelque instants à me regarder… Il fallait qu'elle arrête ou mon instinct animal allait prendre le dessus !

-Bien, je veux bien t'aider. Me dit-elle.

-Super ! Merci ! M'écriai-je avec un sourire pour la remercier.

J'ai crut un instant qu'elle avait rougit… il faut vraiment que j'arrête de passer mes soirées avec ma sœur et ses films d'amours ! Je la regarde passer le comptoir pour venir vers moi. Je crois que j'ai senti la même odeur que ce matin l'espace d'un instant…. Fais chier ce pollen de merde !

-Bien, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce parfum déjà ? Continues-t-elle.

-Il y a de la vanille… et de la myrtille !

Je remarque qu'Ino a un sursaut… cette fois… j'en suis sur ! Elle rougit ! Bon sang ! Je sais pourquoi je n'arrive pas à deviner la fleur exacte qu'il a dans ce parfum ! C'est parce qu'il en a des milliers ! D'ailleurs… c'est comme ici !... Je renifle l'air de nouveau… Ino est si près de moi, un papier à la main pour noter les différentes odeurs que j'ai distingué. Elle sent toutes les fleurs du magasin… J'ai l'impression qu'elle est elle-même le magasin ! C'est bizarre à dire mais c'est vrai ! Snif ! Tiens, et il y aussi autre chose comme odeur… Je la sens… effleurant presque sa peau… je ne tiens plus… Mon corps défaillit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Me demande-t-elle surprise, encore plus rouge que tout à l'heure.

-Ah ! Pardon ! M'écriais-je moi aussi tout rouge.

-Ouais… Bon… euh… et à quoi ressemble l'odeur de fleurs ? Reprend-t-elle.

Je continus, décrivant comme je peux l'odeur de fleurs… elle est là… tout près de moi… notant attentivement tout ce que je lui dicte… Je veux savoir qu'elles sont les autres odeurs qui caractérisent Ino… Ses quelques mèches blondes qui tombent le long de son cou… elles la rendent irrésistible… Son odeur m'ensorcelle… je n'arrive plus à me focaliser sur ce que je dis… si bien que je bégaye à moitié… elle le remarque… je murmure maintenant… je ne tiens plus… je m'approche de plus en plus de sa peau… je veux savoir ce qu'est son parfum… Je prend une de ses mèches de cheveux… elle frissonne… mais ne me dit rien. Je les renifle tendrement… Mais !... Cette odeur… c'est…

-Tu as deviné ? Me dit-elle d'une voie douce. J'attendais ce moment depuis longtemps…

Cette même odeur après qui je cours ce matin… ce mélange de myrtille et de vanille… mais aussi de roses… les roses qu'elle avait été cherché ce matin… passant certainement devant chez moi… et dire… qu'elle était là… tout près. Elle relève sa tête vers moi… et moi, qui est là… hypnotisé par ce parfum si doux, sucrer, envoûtant, si possessif… Je suis encore sous le choc… c'est pour ça que je ne conteste pas lorsqu'elle approche tendrement ses lèvres vers les miennes… ce contact doux et chaud. Je suis véritablement au paradis. Dans ce mélange de goût et de saveurs.

Ino sent si bon que je me laisse aller dans ses bras. Son corps entier est envahi par ce parfum… Ce baiser que nous échangeons me transporte dans un autre endroit… Je vois pourtant Akamaru dehors, bougeant frénétiquement la queue. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'y être, dans un de mes contes de fées.

Embrassant ma princesse aux long cheveux blonds et l'odeur de l'amour envahissant peu à peu nos cœurs. Ce parfum, je ne veux plus jamais le quitter.

* * *

Aaah! Romance! Romance! Romance!

Kiba: C'est quoi çaaaa?????? Depuis quand je suis un sadomazo qui renifle le cou des jeunes filles!??

Hanahi: Oh! C'est bon! Tu vas pas nous en faire des croquettes!

Kiba: Eh ben si justement! Et d'une je ne regarde pas "Titanic" avec ma soeur!

Hanahi: Interressant... Alors comme ça tu as vu "Titanic"? Tu t'es trahi tout seul! Nyark nyark!

Kiba: Et ma mère ne me lisait pas de contes de fée mais les histoires de "Snoopy"!!!!!!!

Hanahi: C'est vrai?! J'adore Snoopy!!!! Snoopy POWA!

Kiba: Auscour! Y a une soit disant ninja auteure de fic qui aime les histoires de Snoopy!!!!!!!!

*Part en courant*

Hanahi: Akamaru dis moi que toi tu es mon ami hein?

Akamaru: Wouaf! (= traduction: "oui même si tu es folle!")

Hanahi: Ouuuééé!!! J'ai un ami! ami! ami!!!

Encore un pétage de cable de ma part, j'espère qu'il me reste une chambre dans l'asile de fou. Mais bon, ce serai dommage pour vous, car là-bas, si vous avez aimé... je ne pourrais plus écrire de fan-fictions!!! Mouahahahahaha!

Ino: Depuis quand Kiba est amoureux de moi? Je le savais, je suis irresistible! Je le savais que j'étais une princesse! Je devrai faire la pub pour l'Oréal... parce que JE le vaut bien! ah! ah! ah! ah!

Bon, sinon, a part ces persos plus fou que les autres, je viens vous annoncer la sortie de mon prochain One-shot, un ptit TenxNeji évidemment! L'ultime ONE-SHOT!!!! J'ai la flemme dans faire un sur KakaxShizu! ^^ Bref, comment un glaçon comme Neji (aussi pire que Sasuke) et si timide (aussi pire qu'Hinata) arrivera à déclarer sa flemme à celle qui l'aime? Ce ne sera pas sans compter sur l'aide de ses amis! Pour sur!

Gros bisous et lachez vos coms!!!!!!!!

Merci! ;D


End file.
